


Имя мне...

by Gevion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Dark, Death and the Maiden, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер умирает, но и это еще не конец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя мне...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> Текст написан специально для Фандомной Битвы-2014. Это очень вольная вариация на тему «Смерть и дева».  
> Грамм, ты и так это знаешь, но все равно: дарю и посвящаю тебе, спасибо за все <3

Забвение так и не приходит. Облегчение так и не приходит. Прощение не приходит тоже. (Не то чтобы Питер его ждал. Он подозревает, что на самом деле там, наверху, просто некому прощать.)

Он даже не ползет — подтягивается на руках, на выпущенных когтях, оставляя за собой ошметки собственной кожи.

Он помнит свое имя, помнит, кем был и кем не был, а еще помнит, что на месте истекающей сукровицей обожженной плоти раньше было лицо. Питер бы заорал, но боится, что тогда рот попросту треснет, и оставшееся мясо медленно сползет с кости. Его губы теперь — запекшаяся черная полоска. Странно, что глаза не лопнули.

Питер смотрится в лужу крови. Смотрится и видит, как за спиной догорает его дом и его семья, но не чувствует жара, который плавит металлические решетки на окнах первого этажа. Никто не выживает.

Не выживает и он. 

* * *

 

Бога действительно нет. Зато есть Смерть. Она находит его сама, находит и принимает в свои объятия, сжимает на его груди кольцо костлявых рук, сокрушая. Питер превращается в груду исходящего жаром мяса. Над ним — над тем, чем он только что был, — кажется, даже вьется дымок.

Питер умирает, но и это еще не конец.

Он все еще помнит свое имя, но уже не уверен, кем является. И понятия не имеет, как ему удается вырваться из цепкой хватки. Не знает, где находится, и чувствует себя распыленным на мельчайшие частицы — так, словно витает в воздухе. Словно он и есть воздух.

Боль исчезает.

Есть ли у него тело?

Она — скорее, правда, Он — откидывает капюшон и произносит, клацая зубами:

— Имя мне — Смерть.

А потом добавляет:

— Повтори. 

* * *

 

Он, наверное, чувствовал бы себя даже польщенным, что выбор пал на него, если бы не был так чертовски зол. Ни имени, ни жизни своей он так и не забывает.

Тело у него все же есть, только не такое, как раньше. Теперь-то он понимает, насколько был слаб тогда: кости, плоть, кровь да цепляющаяся за них душа. Теперь он — легкий черный песок на ветру. Видит даже то, на что не смотрит, слышит даже то, к чему не прислушивается.

Чувствует на собственных волосах запах догоревшего костра и не ощущает себя ни живым, ни мертвым.

 * * *

 

Когда кто-то близок к смерти, Питер появляется немного раньше, чем требуется, чтобы посмотреть. Не из любопытства или жестокости, вовсе нет, просто чтобы побыть с умирающим. Сам Питер подыхал в одиночестве. К нему так никто и не пришел.

Питер не убийца. Он всего лишь забирает души — это просто, это легко. Гораздо труднее — привыкнуть к их воплям.

 * * *

 

По-настоящему все начинается с мальчишки с ворованной зажигалкой. С тощего нескладного кудрявого мальчишки с зажигалкой в заднем кармане джинсов, чуть не спадающих с костлявой задницы. Он из какого-то жестокого любопытства (такое часто вырастает потом в жажду разрушений, Питер знает, как никто другой) подносит крохотный язычок пламени к тонкой деревянной палке.

Тот мальчишка заперт собственным отцом в сарае.

Питер просто смотрит и ждет, находясь одновременно и внутри, и снаружи. Ждет любого исхода. Не жалеет, не скорбит, тем более не пытается помочь мальчишке выбраться — то есть, не делает ничего, что сделал бы человек.

Питер помнит свое имя. Помнит, кем был. Помнит, кем является сейчас. А когда возникает соблазн забыть о настоящем, повторяет: «Имя мне — Смерть».

Вспыхивает палка, к которой поднесли пламя, подоконник, на который ту уронили, следом за ними пламя охватывает занавески и наваленные в сарае обтесанные брусья. Отец мальчишки делает из них кресты. Он могильщик, Питер часто видел его мельком, но вот его сына раньше — ни разу.

Пахнет гарью. Питеру, наверное, должно быть сейчас не по себе. Но он чувствует только странное умиротворение. Он такое уже видел, он такое уже пережил: смрад и крики, и дым до небес. Это страшно только в первый раз.

Мальчишке везет: недавно шел дождь, а стены сарая тонкие, с щелями — мокрая древесина так и не разгорается. Питер ждет еще немного, чтобы посмотреть, не задохнется ли мальчик от дыма, но потом к сараю бежит, громко выкрикивая оскорбления, сам могильщик, и тогда Питер уходит. Рассыпается черной пылью.

 * * *

 

Когда в Бикон-Хиллз никто не умирает, Питера словно не существует. Это нелепо, но похоже, что он является кем-то вроде местного посла загробного мира, а на остальное его полномочия не распространяются.

Он привязан к Бикон-Хиллз. Ему и после смерти не вырваться из этого чертова городишки.

* * *

 

Этот мальчишка — могильщик зовет его Айзеком, когда не называет выблядком — словно притягивает к себе смерть. Как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало, ухмыляется Питер.

В следующий раз Питера тянет на окраину Бикон-Хиллз, туда, где недалеко от кладбища стоит дом Лейхи, через год: Айзек за этот год успевает вытянуться и даже непонятным образом нарастить мышцы. Не иначе как отец заставлял вручную копать могилы.

Впрочем, от отца его новообретенная сила не спасает: после того, как Айзеку исполняется семнадцать, побои становятся все регулярнее (Питер помнит тот день. Могильщик орал, что больше не потерпит в собственном доме такого бездаря, такого лентяя, и Айзек надрался тогда так, что чуть не попал под машину, переходя дорогу. Был от смерти на волосок, и Питер, конечно же, это видел).

Питер уже знает их дом как свои пять пальцев: подвал, в котором стоит старый неработающий холодильник, гостиную, где отец кинул в Айзека стулом и едва не попал в висок, чердак, на котором Айзек подолгу сидит, вертя в руках смотанную в клубок веревку.

Это сейчас холодильник неисправен. Когда могильщик бросил туда сына впервые, едва не прищемив ему пальцы тяжелой крышкой, он работал отлично. До того качественно, что Айзек чуть не замерз насмерть. Питер тогда кричал ему прямо в ухо:

— Нельзя спать, проснись! Немедленно!

Айзек, хоть и боролся тогда со сном из последних сил, его не слышал.

Но даже в неработающем холодильнике не слишком-то приятно. Иногда у Айзека так бешено колотится от паники сердце, и он так громко бьет изнутри в железную крышку, что Питер не может не прийти.

И потому теперь он приходит почти постоянно.

 * * *

 

Питер боится только одного: что однажды он придет, а Айзека уже не будет. Знает, что это невозможно, но все равно страшится не успеть.

* * *

 

Айзек говорит, прижимая руку к чудом не сломанным ребрам:

— Я тебя вижу. Как тебя зовут?

Питер вздрагивает и подходит ближе.

 

* * *

 

Иногда Питеру кажется, что Айзек его даже ждет, и потому он начинает приходить все чаще.

 * * *

 

Волосы у Айзека в воде кажутся более темными, чем на самом деле: охряно-пшеничными. Они почти закрывают его лицо. Пока что Айзек зажмуривает глаза, но Питер знает, что если тот не сделает глотка воздуха в ближайшие секунды, эти глаза распахнутся и больше не закроются.

Айзек лежит в ванне, погрузившись в прохладную воду с головой. Его никто не держит.

Питер считает секунды.

На тридцатой Айзек все же выныривает и открывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Потом постепенно затихает. Его грудь вздымается мерно, в такт дыханию.

Айзек жив.

Питеру нужно уходить, но вместо этого он приседает на корточки рядом с бортиком ванны.

Айзек чуть поворачивает голову, смотрит на Питера искоса, потом придвигается еще немного ближе, и дыхание его пахнет чуть перезрелыми, истекающими соками фруктами — такими, которые еще можно есть, но уже с гнильцой. Она зарождается внутри, оплетает собой всю сердцевину, всю косточку. Такие фрукты бывают одновременно и сладкими, и горчащими на вкус.

Рот Питера наполняется слюной.

Айзек пахнет как умирание, и Питер чуть не рычит: Айзек пахнет как то, что должно _принадлежать ему_.

 * * *

 

В следующий раз Питер появляется чтобы бессильно наблюдать, как Айзека душит его отец. Лицо у него чуть ли не почернело от прилившей крови. Питер смотрит внимательно. Он просто не в состоянии не смотреть.

По лбу Айзека медленно, невероятно медленно течет густая кровь из свежего разошедшегося шва — три дня назад могильщик врезал сыну со всей силы, так, что тот с размаху приложился о дверной косяк.

Потом, когда отец Айзека все же оставляет того в покое и бросает на холодном каменном полу подвала, останавливаясь буквально за секунду до того, как у его сына перестанет биться сердце, Питер выходит из тени. Айзек скребет ногтями по полу, пытаясь подняться, и Питер больше не может смотреть со стороны, не может безучастно наблюдать. Он поднимает Айзека легко, словно тот ничего не весит, ставит на ноги, доводит до комнаты и помогает сесть на кровать.

Протягивает свой старый охотничий нож, который подобрал _тогда_ среди обломков, что остались от его дома — такой должен легко ложиться в ладонь. Нож обтекаемой формы, с деревянной рукояткой. Им легко резать и свежевать. Айзек, с трудом открывая глаза, буквально раздирая веки со слипшимися от крови ресницами, смотрит удивленно. Питер спрашивает:

— Что, косу ожидал увидеть?

Айзек не произносит этого вслух, но мысли у него будто на лбу написаны: вообще-то да, чего-то такого он и ожидал.

— Никому эти ржавые косы даром не сдались. — Питер вкладывает нож ему в руку.

— Зачем тебе вообще нож, если ты сам никого не трогаешь? — голос у Айзека глухой, невнятный.

Питер смеется:

— Все-то ты знаешь. Это тебе. Вместо зажигалки.

А напоследок, перед тем, как уйти, добавляет:

— Не обязательно _тебе_ почти умирать, чтобы мы снова увиделись.

 * * *

 

Когда его снова тянет к дому могильщика, Питер почти срывается на бег, даже не вспомнив, что бегать ему теперь не обязательно.

Там он видит хохочущего, словно безумец, Айзека. Он весь перемазан кровью, от уха до уголка губы тянется длинная рваная рана. Его отец снова здесь.

У Питера перехватило бы дыхание, если бы ему нужно было дышать. Он ничего не может сделать. Смерть, как ни странно, не умеет убивать.

Старый ублюдок хватает Айзека за волосы, бьет в живот коленом. Орет:

— Ты мелкий паршивец, неблагодарная скотина, пидор!

И тогда Айзек достает из-за пояса нож.

Через несколько секунд могильщик уже хрипит, как недобитый, но уже издыхающий зверь. Вгоняя нож еще глубже, Айзек говорит:

— Мистер Смерть готов принести мне твое сердце на блюде, _папа_ , — и смеется, так широко раскрывая окровавленный рот, что уголки губ рвутся, а кровь мешается со слюной.

Айзек сплевывает ее на землю. Питер подходит к нему вплотную, берет одной рукой за оба запястья, вынуждая отпустить тело, и оно мешком валится на землю. Он целует мальчишку, ладонью размазывая капли крови, попавшие тому на лицо, и точно знает, что могильщик все видел и все понял перед тем, как испустить дух. Его душа истерично кричит где-то на границе сознания Питера, но ничего — она подождет.

Питер берет Айзека прямо там. Не трахает, не занимается с ним сексом или даже любовью — именно берет как то, что ему всегда принадлежало. И чувствует себя при этом как никогда живым.

Айзек даже не дергается, когда Питер прижимает его к стене того старого так и не сгоревшего сарая, держа на весу. Сейчас Питер гораздо выше, чем был при жизни, гораздо сильнее. У него столько силы, что от циркуляции ее по телу — вернее, тому, что он называет своим телом — даже больно.

У мальчишки длинные ноги, и весь он словно обвивается вокруг вокруг его тела хищным плющом. Айзек на самом деле давно уже не тот костлявый недокормыш, но Питер готов поклясться, что в его заднем кармане все еще можно нащупать зажигалку.

Питер не уверен, что произносит это внятно — может, рычит, а может — сладко шепчет:

— Скажи мое имя.

Айзек хватается за руку, державшую его до этого за бедро, так сильно, что будь Питер человеком — непременно заработал бы перелом.

Айзек подносит его ладонь к своей груди, переплетает их пальцы так, что их, кажется, больше не удастся расцепить. И давит дальше. Рука Питера проходит сквозь кожу, сквозь мышцы, даже сквозь ребра, не встретив преграды. Питер чувствует влажный жар, и это — гораздо интимнее любого секса. Айзек немного откидывается назад и обнажает горло. Смотрит из-под ресниц, не переставая толкаться бедрами навстречу, и облизывает обветренные губы. На них все еще остались капли крови. Айзеку вряд ли больно. Он выстанывает гортанно, хрипло:

— Пииитер, Питер-Смерть.

Он смеется, но Питер сжимает свою руку на бьющемся, пока что человеческом сердце, кажущемся на ощупь почти раскаленным — Питер не должен чувствовать этого, не должен чувствовать _ничего_ из этого, но все же чувствует, — и тогда Айзек кричит, наконец выгибаясь в оргазме.

Он так и не отпускает Айзека, даже когда тот приходит в себя. Питер ощущает, как сердце в его руке перестает колотиться, как бешеное, возвращается к нормальному ритму. На его пальцах не остается ни капли крови, когда он осторожно их вытаскивает.

— Пойдёшь со мной, — Питер не спрашивает — утверждает.

— Да, — Айзек облизывает губы и ухмыляется сладко, порочно. — Я проголодался. Не предложишь мне гранатовых зерен?

Питер ухмыляется в ответ:

— Могу предложить лишь немного свежей крови.


End file.
